StarS Eternity
by Ranka M
Summary: Chibiusa never saw the Sailor Wars. So now that old enemies and new friends show up, should she trust them? Masami doesn't care. She just wants to be around Chibiusa. Too bad her friends Nanami and Aya keep getting in the way... rr Please no flames, first
1.

Um, yeah. No notes at this time. (WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I like writing notes!!) Oh wait! Hikaru! * glomps Hikaru * I'm sorry! I forgot about you! By the way people, Hikaru's got this nickname for Masami, and it's, um, quite strange. So, ya. I might not use it in this chapter, but it's coming, don't you worry.  
  
//Chapter 5//Shining Light//  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming. All was as it should be. That is, if you didn't count the boy with the dis-contented look on his face. He was a very good- looking boy, with silvery hair, and slate-gray eyes. Oh yeah, he was good looking all right. Just about every girl in the 9th grade swooned over him. Poor girls. You'd think they'd have noticed he wasn't interested. The bell rang to get out of class, and Hikaru began to gather his things. "E-Excuse me," Hikaru slowly looked up to find the source of the voice; a girl at medium height, with blue eyes, and light green shoulder length hair and two buns on the top of her head. She looked terribly uncomfortable. Hikaru stood for a moment before remembering who she was. "Oh hey, you're my tour guide aren't you?" The girl nodded. She didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. Ever since she had first been assigned the job of showing Hikaru around the city, she hadn't seemed to excited, even though every girl in the class was very very jealous of her. But Hikaru could tell by the bright red color of her face that she wasn't disappointed. "So then, should we get going?" he asked casually. The girl nodded again. "H-Hai." *~*~*~* "Alright, is there any place in particular that you would like to go?" "Home." The green-haired girl blinked. "Well, I think I'm supposed to show you around first." Hikaru looked up at her. "No. I mean I want to go back home." He said, shaking his head. "Ano, where are you from?" asked the girl, remembering Hikaru was a transfer student. "Another country." "Nani?! Another country?!" "Yeah." "Woah, you ARE from out of town." "You have no idea." "What was that?" "Nothing." "Okay." Hikaru turned to face the girl. "Why don't you show me a place you like to go?" "Um. alright.. This way." She murmured, leading Hikaru in the direction of the park. *~*~*~* "This is my favorite place in Tokyo." Hikaru's eyes widened at what he saw. In the middle of the park there was a beautiful pond, and right in front of the pond, there stood a gigantic stone fountain. He stared at it in awe. The girl with the green hair cocked her head and looked at him. She realized she was no longer very shy around him, and she found that confusing. She also noticed how good-looking he really was. But there was something else. Besides the peace and tranquility of the moment, there was something else. "What is it." she murmured without thinking. Hikaru was a bit surprised by this. But his female companion just shook her head nervously. Suddenly, a scream. Hikaru and his classmate looked up, startled. That's when Hikaru noticed something about his comrade. The girl's blue eyes flashed with something that he couldn't quite name, and then, just like that, she shouted "Hikaru! Go hide!" "Nani?" "Imasugu!" she cried. What else could Hikaru do? Besides, by the time his brain was functioning properly, the girl had already pushed him. But he knew that even if he had stayed, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. All he could do now was pray. *~*~*~* Lights flashed, people screamed, and after it was all over, Hikaru got out of his hiding place and looked around. There didn't seem to be much damage. "Hikaru!" He turned his head. The green-haired girl from earlier raced up to him, looking very worried. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She demanded checking him over from head to toe. Hikaru shook his head. "No, but thanks for your concern." He couldn't help wonder how the girl had possibly managed to escape. He tossed that thought aside. "Hey, what's your name?" The green-haired girl turned to Hikaru. "It's Izumi." *~*~*~* "I'm home mommy!!!" Chibiusa screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked through the main entrance of the Crystal Palace. The Queen sighed. Hadn't she told her daughter numerous times not to be so loud?! After all, she was out in the palace garden. Chibiusa ran down the hallways and into the garden. "Mommy!" "What!!!" The queen practically screamed. Chibiusa put on her best puppy- dog eyes. "May I please have a friend over tomorrow?" "Chibiusa-chan, what about homework?" "Tomorrow's Friday." By this time Serenity had run out of reasons to say no. Chibiusa knew she had her mother in the palm of her hand. "I can have a sleepover, right?" "Chibiusa-chan," The queen protested, but it fell on deaf ears. "PLEEEAAAAAAAASEE!!!!!!!" the pink haired girl screamed. Her poor mother looked like she was about to drop dead. "Okay." "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed, hugging Serenity. Meanwhile, a man wandered the streets of Tokyo. He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing peach colored pants, a red jacket, and sunglasses. His blue eyes showed through the shades. His name was Kou Seiya. *~*~*~* O.O dun dun dun. the plot thickens. (As if it wasn't thick enough already.^-^;;;) Sorry about the bluntness. But hey! Blunt is my middle name! (I don't know why. It just is.) 


	2. Stage On! The New Kids!

::Chapter 1:: Stage on! The New Kids  
  
"CHIBIUSA-CHAN!!! You're going to be late!!!" The queen's voice shook the  
  
palace, letting all of it's inhabitants know that the queen was not pleased. All stood either looking up in curiosity, or looking down in annoyance. All but a certain pink-haired girl who was sprinting through the halls, running like there was no tomorrow. Ever since she started junior high, she had been having trouble getting up on time.  
  
"No! Can't be late! Not today!" Chibiusa ran all the away to school, stopping  
  
only when she reached her homeroom. "I'm not late, Adachi-sensei! I was here all  
  
along!" The woman who sat behind the desk looked up at Chibiusa through her lime-green bangs.  
  
"You're lucky, Tsukino-san, but keep working on it," she said in her soft, light  
  
voice. She closed her book. "Alright, class, we have a new student! Well two new  
  
students?quot; Chibiusa looked up in interest at the two girls who stood at the front of the room. The taller of the two had glasses and jet-black hair that was tied up in an unusual bun. More unusual was the fact that this girl, was wearing the boys' uniform. The other girl had a small frame, and although they were masked by her long silver bangs, Chibiusa could see the girl's two brilliant green eyes looking directly at her. "This is Masami," Adachi-sensei continued, regarding the raven-haired girl, "and this is Aya" she pointed to the silver-haired girl. Adachi-sensei looked closely at their names and noticed how neither one had left a last name. The two new students took their seats, while Chibiusa eyed them carefully. As she did so, a dirty-blonde-haired girl leaned forward in her seat and spoke softly to her.  
  
"Nee, Usagi-chan, why is that girl wearing the boys' school uniform?"  
  
"I don't know Mika?quot;  
  
**After School**  
  
Mika hopped along merrily with one arm on Aya's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Usagi-chan! Have you met Aya?" Chibiusa stared at her friend, then shook her head.  
  
"Aya-san, please excuse Mika, she has no short term memory." Mika and Chibiusa had been assigned the job of showing Aya around town. She had protested, but Adachi-sensei had said it help them get to know each other better. Chibiusa looked at the pavement. "So?Aya.. are you from out of town?" Aya looked up, apparently startled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Way out of town!" she forced a smile. 'Please no more questions. Please no more questions.' Chibiusa quickly disregarded the look of discomfort on her face.  
  
"So, are you and Masami related?"  
  
"No." 'Shoot! Why'd I say that!?'  
  
"You're not?!"  
  
"No.. she came with us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Aya grumbled. What was up with this girl? "Me, my older brother, and Nanami- san."  
  
"Oh.." Chibiusa could sense the annoyance in Aya's voice. That's when Mika chimed in.  
  
"Is your brother hot???"  
  
"Mika!"  
  
"Unfortunately.."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Oh, brother?quot;  
  
'**Hikawa Shrine**  
  
Rei eyed Chibiusa carefully. "So they're transfer students. From where?"  
  
"I don't know," the girl replied, "Aya-chan did seem kind of nervous when I asked, but that's nothing to get suspicious about, Rei-san."  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, I'm afraid we must be cautious these days," Rei spoke again setting her tea on the table in front of her, " If you would recall, there was a huge meteor shower a couple days ago, and a few of them landed quite close by."  
  
"What?! Is that what you're so worried about?!" Rei nodded.  
  
**A week later**  
  
"Masa-chaaaaan!!!!!" Masami looked up to see her genki pink-haired classmate bouncing toward her. "Hey, Masa-chan! Do you want to go to the arcade?" Masami smiled.  
  
"Sure. I'll race you there."  
  
"What?! No fair!" Chibiusa whined. The two raced to the arcade, only to find that it was under construction. Chibiusa whined again. "Aw, man.."  
  
"Rats" Masami added and continued to tie her long dark hair back into a pony tail. (It fell down while she was running.) Chibiusa smiled.  
  
"Well then, let's go to my house!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
**a few minutes later**  
  
"Uh?Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You LIVE here?!"  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Chibiusa grabbed the arm of her friend and dragged her into the crystal palace.  
  
"Mommy!! MomMIEE!!!" The queen trudged into the hallway to face her  
  
daughter.  
  
"What IS it, Chibiusa-chan?"  
  
"I want you to meet someone!"  
  
"For Kami-sama's sake, Chibiusa, how many times have I told you not to come  
  
barging in-" her eyes widened when she saw the girl standing next to Chibiusa.  
  
"This is Masa-chan, she just moved here."  
  
"Hello, Ma.. Masa-chan.."  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, Minako-chan and the others are coming over later for-"  
  
"I know I know!" Then, another bright idea popped into her head. "Can Masa-  
  
chan stay for it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pwease?" Cibiusa counter-attacked with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could manage.  
  
"Oh fine?quot;  
  
**later that day**  
  
The palace was all decorated for Chibiusa. Today was the day her training ended, and she finally became the official senshi of the moon.  
  
"And so I present you, Princess Usagi Lady Serenity, with this emeblem."  
  
"Thank you mommy, minna!" she turned to Masami who was looking a little dazed. "Isn't this cool Masa-chan?" Of no one (including Masami) knew that Chibiusa was a sailor senshi. Rei suddenly spoke up.  
  
"The time.. to use this knew found power?is now.." Rei's voice was cut off by an explosion coming from the other end of the palace. She looked up at Chibiusa. "It seems someone wishes to test your knew abilities." Chibiusa nodded and clutched her henshin brooch. Everyone was so wrapped up in looking for the source of the explosion, that no one noticed Masami slip into the shadows.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power! Make-UP!" There was a blinding flash of light and then, standing there, was the new soldier of the moon. Her outfit hadn't changed much, except now, she had super moon's sleeves, and chibi moon's outfit. Somewhere outside a tall woman with lavender/silver hair and two giant violet butterfly wings on her back stood laughing.  
  
"Come out and fight me, you pitiful Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"You talkin' to me?" The woman turned around and saw Neo Sailormoon. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you just did something bad! And I will stop you!" Silence... Everyone sweatdropped...  
  
The strange woman smirked, " Ah, so you must be the legendary desert senshi."  
  
"Huh? Uh.. No I'm Neo Sailormoon..."  
  
"Well then, no matter, she will surely appear to me if another senshi is in danger." Then she thrust her arm into the air. "Mariposa Sonic Wave!!" A giant lavender beam of energy collided with the pink-haired moon senshi, and she let out a cry of pain, surprised by the amount of power the blast contained. Her mind waws screaming 'Somebody please help me!!' Then from out of nowhere,  
  
"Multi-Star Meteor Shower!!!" Everyone looked up at the source of the voice; a shadowy figure with brilliant sapphire eyes and a long dark ponytail..  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*gasp* dun dun dun...  
  
Well, what do you think so far? 


	3. Getting to Know Us

Hee hee.hints of shoujo-ai in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2//Getting to Know Us  
  
"Hey, you, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"And just who are you?" Neo Moon looked up at the shadowy figure in wonder. Serenity, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako all had identical looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Me?" She smirked "Sailor Starcluster!" Neomoon blinked  
  
"Sailor Starcustard?"  
  
"No. That's not what I said."  
  
"Sounded like it," Neomoon turned back to face her knew enemy, only to find she had vanished. "Hey, where'd she go? She just. disappeared."  
  
"Then perhaps I should be going as well,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"See ya' pinky!" And with a mighty leap, she disappeared too, leaving Neomoon with a very annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"Pinky?"  
  
**The next day**  
  
Masami sank lower in her seat. Why did the teachers have to make the classes so boring? 'If they were interesting, I wouldn't mind doing my work. And then I wouldn't be failing.' She winced at that thought. She remembered how upset Nanami had gotten when they received a call from Masami's English teacher.  
  
===Flashback===  
  
"Masami, do you know why I'm so upset?" Nanami questioned her.  
  
"Yes," Masami mumbled.  
  
"And why is that?" Masami looked up at the older girl. She wasn't happy, but then, neither was Nanami.  
  
"Because I can do better than that," she mumbled again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can do better than that!" Masami practically yelled this time, but she couldn't help it. She was so angry.  
  
===End of Flashback===  
  
Masami banged her head against her desk. She was so bored, she felt like crying. She finally knew what it felt like to be bored to tears. When the bell finally rang to go to lunch, she grabbed her lunch, and ran to the front of the schoolyard as fast as she possibly could. When she got there, she collapsed in front of a tree.  
  
"Masa-chaaaan!" Chibiusa ran over to Masami and plopped down beside her. Masami smiled.  
  
"My day just got better."  
  
"Hm?" Chibiusa blinked, then shook her head, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I had fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea." Chibiusa sighed, relieved. She rested her head on Masami's shoulder.  
  
"Masa-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you...Do you have a.a." Masami turned a little red.  
  
"H-Hai?"  
  
".a lunch?"  
  
"N- Nani?"  
  
"I left my lunch at home today by mistake," Masami, stared a while, then giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Chibiusa pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, here, you can my lunch."  
  
"Really?!" Masami nodded. "Oh thank you Masa-chan!!! You're so nice!!!" Chibiusa squealed, capturing her companion in a rib-crushing embrace.  
  
"Usa-chan. Can't.breathe."  
  
"Gomen." Chibiusa murmured. Masami knew she was blushing, so she turned away and adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Usa-chan, lunch is almost over," she said quietly.  
  
"Nani? Aw, man.lunch is way too short," she sighed and rested her head against Masami's shoulder again. "I wish it would last forever, don't you?" Masami looked at Chibiusa, and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness coming on. "Hello? Masa-chan? You in there?"  
  
"Hm? Oh.Yes. I wish it would last forever too," She smiled.  
  
**English Room**  
  
Adachi Yurika (you know, the English teacher) picked up some papers off of her desk. One of them in particular, caught her eye. It was a flyer to a Spring Fling concert. Spring Fling was currently the most popular band in Japan. She smiled. That, she was proud of. She sighed, she was not alone.  
  
"Imooto (little sister), I can sense you." Behind her, a sneaky girl with shoulder length golden hair sagged.  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?" she asked with exaggerated immaturity. Yurika turned to face her sister.  
  
"What's with the grey business suit?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"I mean from Michie."  
  
"It depends,"  
  
"How"  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"Yes," she said in all sincerity. Yurika sighed.  
  
"Alright, what is it." Her sister beamed. And yet, the look of mischief on her face was unquestionable.  
  
"I've got a date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You know that really hot producer guy? Tamakawa Masahiro?"  
  
"You mean Michie's boyfriend?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"You're dating Michie's boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"You are impossible, Haru."  
  
"I know." Yurika's expression became serious.  
  
"Don't forget why we're here, imooto."  
  
"I won't."  
GAAHH!!!!!!!! I didn't want this chapter to be so short! I'm sorry about the lack action. I'll try to do better next time. 


	4. Three Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Although I do own Masami, Aya, Nanami, Hikaru, Mika, Mariposa, and Hide. (My babies! ^-^* cuddles the group in her arms*)  
  
Okay! Chapter 3!  
  
//Chapter 3//Three Strangers//  
  
Aya sat at her desk, looking out the window. The room was dark; everyone was at lunch except for her. There was only one thing on her mind. 'I want to go home.' She fiddled with her pencil. 'Masami loves it here, and Hikaru and Nanami don't care where they are as long as they can be together.' She gagged. She hated that. She always had. She trudged into the empty hallway. True, almost every girl in the 8th grade wanted to be her friend, but that held no meaning to her. She'd just have to leave it all behind to go back home. Masami didn't care, though. She had befriended every boy in school, and the girls either hated her or loved her. ' I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.' Aya stepped outside where she saw Masami and Chibiusa eating lunch together, laughing, having fun. Aya never could understand why Masami was the way she was. She had had a very troubled childhood, yet she was always smiling. "Hey, psst! Little girl!" Came a voice from the bushes. Aya's eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" a hand reached out and grabbed Aya by her collar. She let out a small cry of surprise as she was pulled forward. "Shhhh!!! Don't yell! I just want to know if you've seen my sisters!" Aya got angry. "How should I know?!" she snapped. "You're mean." It was then that Aya got a good look of the woman who had a hold of her. She was obviously in her late teens, and had bright shoulder length red hair and two glistening ruby eyes. Aya's eyes widened. "Hey aren't you in that knew band?" she asked. The young woman smiled. "Why yes, I am, and I'm looking for my sisters Haru and Yurika. Have you seen them?" "Once again, no!" Michie frowned, and let go of Aya's collar. She crossed her arms. "Oh well, thanks anyway, kid." She sighed and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, there came a scream from the other side of the building. Aya ran. She ran in the direction of the scream. If she appeared here. She turned around a corner, and there she was, Mariposa.  
  
"Nova Star Power! Make-UP!!"  
  
Mariposa turned around to face a small white-haired senshi. Adachi Michie was on the ground, and she looked angry. "I can't let you harm a young idol, even if she's rude and she harasses little kids! I am Sailor Starnova, and I will punish you!" Michie stood up. "Wait just a minute! I do not harass kids, you little, little," she clenched her teeth. She was frustrated. A little kid was treating her like a baby! A weak, defenseless, baby. Sailor Starnova just rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. She raised a gloved arm. "Nova Star Barricade!!" The attack sent a yellow blast of energy sailing towards Mariposa, but she dodged it easily. Mariposa raised her arm to attack Nova, but just as she did, two energy beams came sailing through the air, just barely missing the purple haired woman. "Nani?!" Nova, Mariposa, and Michie looked up. Michie smirked at what she saw. There on the school roof, stood two older sailor senshi. One had shoulder-length golden hair and gold eyes, while the other had short lime- green hair and eyes. Their sailor fukus consisted of very revealing tops, and black flares with either yellow or green circles on them. Also, black fabric extended from each shoulder and ended at their wrists. The golden haired one spoke up. "Not only you attack my nee-san, but you attack a little girl! I can't forgive you! I am Sailortheta! Here to punish you!" "In the name of innocence and youth, I am Sailorphi! Here to punish you!" Michie stood up. "Don't call me 'nee-san' you idiot!" Theta blinked, then frowned. "Michie, why are you so mean to me?" "Mean? Me? Mean?" "Yes, you're very mean to me all the time. It hurts my feelings" she said melodramatically. "Oh, give me a break," Michie said, undaunted. Phi was horribly embarrassed by her friends. "Could you two please stop bickering," she murmured. "Wait!" All heads turned to the source of the voice. "In the name of the peace and happiness lunch time brings, I will punish you for disturbing my lunch. I am Sailor Starcluster!" Nova's eyes narrowed. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she grumbled. Cluster was about to open her mouth and say something when there came another voice. "Don't forget about me!" Neomoon ran up behind Cluster and Nova. "A lover food as well, I am Neo Sailormoon! I will punish you in the name of the moon!" Michie blinked, then counted on her fingers. Nova grumbled again. "It's getting crowded here." "I think I shall have to bid you goodbye for now," "What?!" Neomoon cried "We just got here!" but her protests fell on deaf ears, for with a laugh and a flash of light, Mariposa disappeared. Cluster scratched her head. "Darn, where does she go everytime?"  
  
**After School**  
  
Chibiusa, Masami, and another boy from their class, Hide, (that's Hee-Day, ladies and gents) walked down the street together. Hide and Chibiusa were having a great time teasing Masami about her English grade. "Minna." Masami whined. Chibiusa suddenly came to a hault. "Look!" She gasped. The other two looked and gasped as well. Chibiusa squealed "It's Spring Fling!" The three young pop stars were signing autographs. Chibiusa, Masami, and Hide pushed through the crowd up to them, and they gasped at what they saw. "Adachi-sensei!!!" The lime green haired woman looked up. "Oh! Masami, Tsukino-san, Takagi-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Masami stood there shocked. "Adachi-sensei? YOU are in Spring Fling?" Adachi Yurika smiled sheepishly. "Hai." "No way." Chibiusa and Hide added in unison. 


	5. Smile For Me

GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Sorry on the HUUUGE delay! I'm still here, and I'm still continuing this fanfic. I just had a massive writer's block. Hm. Okay, I just made this up as I went along. Gomen. ^-^;;;  
  
// Chapter 4 // Smile For Me //  
  
Rain pelted the school windows when the final bell rang to go home. Masami gathered her things, and headed strait for Nanami's classroom. And there she was, the only person in the classroom, sitting at her desk, scribbling something onto a sheet of paper. "Hey Nanami, school's over," Masami peeked her head over the older girl's shoulder. "I'll have to ask you not to invade my personal space, thank you." Masami stepped back, and Nanami got up, slipping whatever it was she was writing just then into a purple folder. Masami noticed it and grew nervous. "Nanami, please, please, please don't tell me that was a letter to back home." "It's not. I have better things to do than get myself killed." "I hope so." "What's that?" "Nothing. Um.. Nanami, what was that?" Nanami sighed in defeat, and took out the sheet of paper. Masami took it and began to read.  
  
"The noisy bird of nothingness is astir to the eye and flies low  
However, I am afraid of the many beautiful stars beneath heaven, and jealous of another  
Look over the ground placed on this world when time divides,"  
  
Masami smiled. Nanami had quite a talent for things like this.  
  
To rush to put forth the small things, I must hide my voice.  
My true self remembered your face and was touched.  
A child raises the spirit of the heart and dispells agony  
  
Masami stopped reading. "Hey, that's good Nanami," Actually, she was disturbed by a lot of the stuff her friend wrote. "But, Nanami..?" "What is it?" "It's kind of creepy." Masami said uneasily. "Why don't you try writing about something happy for a change?" Nanami regarded the younger girl with her usual dark look. "Life is not all fun and games, Masami."  
  
**somewhere in the depths of space**  
  
"There are more sailor senshi on that planet than I have expected. Oh well, I guess that just means I no longer have to search for as many as I would have.." Mariposa shifted slightly in her throne. "Shadows! Come forward!" Three figures advanced slightly, remaining completely covered in darkness. Their eyes twinkled evilly, awaiting any command that would give them an excuse to cause mayhem. "You know what I want. Find them, and destroy them." The three figures nodded in unison. "Yes, Mariposa-sama."  
  
**somewhere in the depths of Crystal Tokyo**  
  
'How can she be so. oblivious.? Doesn't she realize what a burden it is to me, being responsible.?' Nanami's black shoes clacked against the wet ground as she walked down the street. Her grip on her umbrella wasn't quite tight enough, and she quickly became soaked from the rain. 'She's always opening her heart up to everyone. She's going to get hurt if she's not careful.' She sighed, thinking about the poem. It had been something they were doing for music class. She and Hikaru had both chosen to write a song for their project. That reminded her of the upcoming school festival. She had made Hikaru promise to keep it a secret from Masami. The last thing they needed right now was too much attention. She walked until she came to a flower and coffee shop. Something about flowers. Oh, what the heck? Nanami closed her umbrella and went inside. A small girl with short white curly pigtails greeted her with a smile. "Konnichi wa! Can I help you?" "No thanks, I'm just here to look around," Nanami replied as she proceeded to explore the shop. She was examining a few of the roses when she heard an angry high-pitched cry coming from the back of the store. She gasped, and turned around, just in time to see a black-haired girl with the most peculiar hair emerge from a back room. As soon as the black-haired girl was face to face with the white-haired girl, the smaller one shrieked at the top of her lungs. "It was Izumi!!!!" The taller girl looked angry. "How many times have I told you NOT to switch decaf with NON-decaf??!!!" The white-haired girl simply assumed a begging position. "I didn't do it Suzu-san!! Please have mercy!!" she pleaded. "You do it one more time, and I'll just have to eat you, Chuuko," replied Suzu licking her lips maliciously. Chuuko's face turned as white as her hair. "NO!! PLEEEEEEAAAAASEE!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and started crying. Suzu looked around the room, totally embarrassed by her friend, to see if anyone was watching. She noticed Nanami and cringed. She covered her face and mumbled. "I was just kidding, you fool." Nanami watched in astonishment. "Excuse me, is this a bad time?" she asked, slightly embarrassed to be witnessing such a scene. "No, that's okay." mumbled Suzu. Nanami looked closely at the two girls. They looked familiar, somehow. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the entrance. "Nanami-san, you in here?" called Masami. Nanami stood up to face the younger girl. "Hai, Masami." Chuuko's eyes widened when she saw Masami. Before she could stop herself, she let out a scream. Suzu was so startled by her friend's outburst that she stumbled back against a shelf, knocking over several items. "What?! What is it Chuuko?!" The petit girl pointed a shaking finger at Masami. "Her?" Chuuko gulped and nodded. Masami looked right and left, then pointed at her self questioningly. "Me? What about me?" Nanami sighed. "Masami, what did you do this time?" "Nothing!!" Chuuko lowered her hand. "'Masami'? Whoops, wrong person. Um. Please excuse me, I thought you were someone else." Masami pouted slightly. "Don't worry, happens all the time." Nanami was about to say something, when, suddenly, there came an enormous crash from the back of the store. Suzu and Chuuko both let out identical cries of surprise, and ran into the back room. Three blasts of energy came flying towards Nanami and Masami. They dodged them easily and ran behind a shelf.  
  
"Cluster Star Power! Make-UP!!" "Nebula Star Power! Make-UP!!"  
  
Three shadow-cloaked figures stepped out of the dust. Each was surrounded by either a yellow, green, or red aura. The center one looked around. "Come out and fight!" "Looking for us?" The three looked up to see two sailor senshi standing atop a shelf. Each of them had black uniforms on, with long gloves and long boots. "For disturbing the sanctity of this flower shop, I will punish you! I am Sailor Starcluster!" "Sometimes people need a break from the stress and hardships of their everyday lives. I cannot forgive you for disturbing that. I am Sailor Starnebula!" The two sailor senshi jumped down to the floor. The center figure smirked, though it was hard to tell considering it looked as if she was made out of shadows. She held up her arm and shot a golden blast of energy at the two senshi. The attack hit the two dead on, and they went sailing into opposite walls. Cluster stumbled to her feet, more surprised than hurt, and rushed over to help her friend. "Nebula, daijoubu?" "Daijoubu," she replied getting up. Cluster grew a little worried when she saw the seriousness in Nebula's eyes. "They're strong." "Ne. Lots of enemies are strong," Cluster murmured confusedly. Nebula just shook her head. "They're different." Suddenly there came a crash from the back of the shop. All heads (all five of 'em) turned to see what it was. There, in the back of the store, stood two girls in white sailor senshi uniforms. Their fukus were different from each other's, and they were unlike those of local sailor senshi. In fact, they resembled a cat and mouse, complete with tails. The taller one spoke up. "There are those who may sit back and watch others get hurt, but I'm not one of them. I will not let you go on with this!" "That's right! This place is important! And as long as we're here, you will not continue to hurt people!" The three shadow people turned around to face their new foes. "You don't seem to know what you're up against." They said in unison. The three warriors looked at the two new senshi for a moment, and then the center one spoke again. "Only a few more, and all of you will be ours." She smirked, and then she and the other two backed up into a swirling shadow-like warp. Cluster clenched her fists. "Hey, wait!" "Don't worry, we'll be back," and with that, the three disappeared. Nebula looked around the room, realizing the other two senshi were no longer in sight either.  
  
"Ne, Mouse, what's wrong? You know them?" Sailor Iron Mouse looked from her cat-haired friend to the ground. "I'm not sure." ***** O.O DUN DUN dun. lol Gomen again about the delay. The writer's block is starting to go away. What's better is, I'm actually getting psyched because my friends are no longer fighting (so far it's okay), and we all get to be together on the Boston trip! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! And now I'm so psyched, so I can write a lot now. Ja! ~.^ 


	6. At Least I'm Safe Inside My Mind

//Chapter 6//At Least I'm Safe Inside My Mind...//  
  
Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo, a young woman with bright golden hair sat sprawled across a couch in the middle of her apartment.  
  
"Haru!" The woman looked up to see her older sister, Michie, glaring down at her. She smiled.  
  
"Haaaaaai?" she asked springing up to be at eye-level with her sister. Her red-haired sister did not look happy.  
  
"You have some explaining to do!"  
  
"Do I?" answered the younger woman with a smirk. Michie looked like she was about to explode with anger.  
  
"Just what's the big idea trying to steal my guy?!!" she demanded in a voice that caused the apartment to shake. Haru smiled.  
  
"Tsk tsk. You wouldn't want Masa-kun to see you like that, would you?" she teased. Michie's grimace slowly became a sneer twisted with evil intentions. Haru blinked. What in the world had gotten into her halfway insane sister this time?  
  
"Dear little sister, would you be so kind as to look behind you?" Michie asked in a scary tone of voice. Haru blinked again, then looked behind her. Nothing. Nothing but an open window, that is. Wait. Haru slowly turned back to her older sister, very nervously. Michie still had a twisted grin on her face, as she reached out, trying to grab her little sister. Haru jumped back.  
  
"Oh come on, Michie. You'd never throw your own sister out the window," she said, laughing nervously. That's just the thing. Haru knew how horrible Michie was when she was angry. Michie lunged at Haru, and the chase began. All through the apartment.  
  
Yurika was coming home with groceries when she heard the racket. She opened the door very cautiously, and slowly stepped inside. Haru poked her head around a corner, spied her green-haired sister, then raced over to her.  
  
"Yurika! Michie's being a nuclear hazard again!" Yurika narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Yurika rolled her eyes. Just then, Michie came streaking around the corner, her red eyes flaming with fury.  
  
"There you are, little sister..." she growled. Yurika sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Will you two stop?!" Haru and Michie looked at their sister with wide eyes. Did she just yell at them? "Listen you two, we have more important things to do!" she said firmly. There was silence for a moment. Haru put on a cautious smile.  
  
"Kay."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Masami and Chibiusa were walking home from school together. Chibiusa was very psyched about having a sleep over. (aren't we all? ^-^)  
  
"This is going to be so much fun! I can introduce you to everyone, and show you around, and everything!" the pink haired girl squealed.  
  
"You know, Usa-chan, I've already been to your "house"," Masami added.  
  
"Well I didn't really introduce you properly last time."  
  
"You didn't introduce me at all."  
  
"Exactly!" Masami just sighed and shook her head. The two continued walking down the street, engaging in similar pointless conversations. (^-^;;;) Suddenly, they heard a male voice calling out. The two turned around to see Hide running up to them.  
  
"Hey Hide, what's up?" Masami greeted the brown haired boy with a smile. Hide turned to her and began to speak.  
  
"Hikaru-san's looking for you," he said. (Hikaru's really popular, people. So everybody at school knows who he is.)  
  
"Hikaru? Did he say why?" Hide shook his head.  
  
"No, but he sounded upset."  
  
"Well that's just Hikaru. He panics a lot," Masami replied.  
  
"Well he said that somebody named Nanami wants to see you too." Chibiusa blinked.  
  
"Isn't Nanami your friend, Masami?" she asked. Masami nodded.  
  
"I'll see if I can contact them later. It's probably nothing."  
  
"Okay." It was a lie. Masami knew very well that it was at least semi- serious, if it got Nanami upset too. And the first thing that came to mind was more horrible than Masami wanted to imagine.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"And this is the library. My parents use to lock me in here when I refused to study." Chibiusa turned around to her friend. "And that concludes our tour. Thank you for coming, I hope you had fun." Masami laughed at the joke. She looked around. Mika was supposed to show up later, and until then, Chibiusa had been showing Masami around the palace.  
  
"Usa-chan, how many people live here, anyway?" Chibiusa scratched her head.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, myself." It was true. A lot of people lived in the Crystal Palace besides the royal family. The inner senshi lived there as well as knights, guards, chefs, librarians, and many others. Just then, a boy appeared in the doorway. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and was wearing traditional Japanese garb. Chibiusa recognized him as one of the messengers.  
  
"Miss?" he said, approaching the two girls.  
  
"Yes?" Chibiusa asked curiously.  
  
"I have a message for your friend," the boy stated, holding out a letter to Masami, all the while, not making eye contact. Masami slowly took the envelope, eyeing the messenger carefully. Once Masami had retrieved the letter, the messenger left the two girls. Chibiusa peeked over Masami's shoulder at the letter.  
  
"What is it Masami?" she inquired. Masami turned the envelope over in her hands. There was only one thing that entered her mind.  
  
"Kuso..." she muttered, slipping the envelop into her pocket without opening it.  
  
"What's wrong? Why didn't you read it?" Chibiusa asked in confusion.  
  
"It's no big deal, I'll read it later," Masami replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you get through to them?"  
  
"No, they're not answering the phone."  
  
"I can't believe what they've done. And without telling us!"  
  
"Calm down. I'll try Nanami's number again."  
  
"You guys."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I sent Masami a letter. I think she'll probably get it."  
  
"Sent her a letter? How?"  
  
"We don't even know where they are!" Yaten groaned, banging his fists into the table. Seiya sighed and looked out the apartment window to the Crystal Palace across the city.  
  
"I have a hunch."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Your time has come! Die!" shouted Chibiusa, launching another attack at Masami.  
  
"I think not!" Masami yelled, skillfully dodging her friend's attack, then launching one of her own. Mika jumped up.  
  
"Die! Evil brains!" she shouted. Chibiusa and Masami looked up from their pillow fight, and were directly encountered by two pillows. Masami removed the pillow from her face, and regarded Mika curiously.  
  
"Evil brains?" Mika shrugged. Chibiusa, who was all hyped up on sugar, jumped onto Masami's back, laughing and squealing.  
  
"Piggyback! Piggyback!" Masami looked like she was about to die.  
  
"Usa-chan...you're...killing...me..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The queen sat in her bedchamber, looking out the window at the setting sun. She didn't get up as Rei entered the room.  
  
"Are you all right, Queen?" she asked. Serenity turned around.  
  
"You know, you guys don't have to call me 'Queen'," she mumbled. Rei continued looking at her friend with concern.  
  
"Well then, Serenity, are you okay?" Serenity sighed and looked out the window again.  
  
"Do you think they're ever coming back?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Who?" Rei asked confused. Serenity slowly turned her head around to face her friend.  
  
"Starlights..." Rei's eyes widened.  
  
"What brings this up?"  
  
"I don't know... They promised they'd come back. But..." Serenity's eyes began to well up with tears. Rei walked over to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"They will come back. Someday they will." Serenity's lip trembled as she nodded slowly. She tried to hold it back, but it was no use. She burst into tears. "I miss him Rei, I miss him..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
1:15am  
  
Chibiusa's eyelids opened slowly, and she looked about the room. Mika was zonked, and snoring quite loudly. That's probably what woke her up. She looked around the room again. Masami wasn't there. Chibiusa slowly got out of bed, and crept into the hall. She couldn't imagine where the girl could be at 1:00 in the morning. She tiptoed around a corner, and there she was. Looking out of one of the giant crystal windows, draped in shadows, was Masami. But why was she just standing there? After a while, the raven- haired girl dropped her head into her folded arms, and her shoulders began to shake. Chibiusa was taken by surprise. She hadn't seen Masami cry before. Masami didn't even seem like the kind of person would just break down and cry. Chibiusa tiptoed over to her friend, and shook her shoulder softly. Masami's head snapped up, and she turned around to face Chibiusa. Chibiusa in turn, smiled at her friend, hoping to stop the girl's tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, remembering that Mika was still in la la land. Masami turned away and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured. Chibiusa pouted. 'I'll bet you are,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked instead. Masami nodded, and continued to look out the window. Chibiusa was confused. Just five seconds ago, she had seen Masami begin to sob, and now, she was okay. Masami glanced over at Chibiusa. "Nani?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you with your hair down," she replied. Chibiusa blinked.  
  
"Well I'm not used to seeing you without your glasses on." Masami smiled.  
  
"I guess not." Chibiusa couldn't help but feel as if she had known Masami before. It was strange, but it was as if she had something that no one else did. And there was no one else in the world she'd rather be with.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sweet? Confusing? Yes... 


	7. I Won't Duck and Run

Ranka: Now, things get interesting.  
  
Natsuki: O.o  
  
Ranka: ...  
  
Natsuki: Do I *want* to know?  
  
Ranka: What are you doing in my house?  
  
Gomen... I couldn't resist.  
  
But yeah, I'll tell the story of how I came up with the idea later. (Originally, Chibiusa wasn't even a character...) (Counts on fingers) (4...7...11...12...13...16...)  
  
There are about 12 significant good-guy peoples (not including the starlights & earth senshi) (they're not that important) and 4 bad guy peoples. I'll list them later. Trust me, the numbers will go down... *grins maniacally* *Natsuki heads for the door*  
  
Ranka: Out!  
  
Miki: hello!  
  
Ranka: Mi.ki..?  
  
Miki: Natsuki dragged me here.  
  
Ranka: Geez, Natsuki, you're such an abusive girlfriend.  
  
Miki: Yeah! Abusive!  
  
Natsuki: I am not!  
  
//Chapter 7// I Won't Duck and Run//  
  
Somewhere in the depths of space, Mariposa sat in her throneroom, sipping wine (or at least I think it's wine ^-^) from a goblet. 'Our plan is just about ready. Finally, I will have my revenge on those miserable sailor senshi.' The three shadowed figures appeared once again before Mariposa.  
  
"Well? What progress have you made?"  
  
"We have discovered where they live, Mariposa-sama. Their leader is without them right now. She's all alone with no one to stand in our way." Mariposa smiled wickedly.  
  
"Excellent." She had been waiting for the chance for revenge for a long time. She looked directly at the three warriors. "Kill her."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mika, Masami, and Chibiusa were near the pond playing tag. The game had started out as just a game, but it would end up as something else. Mika had started out being 'it', then she tagged Chibiusa, who tagged Masami, who was now vengefully chasing after the pink haired rabbit girl. Mika had found it was safer on the ground, so she found a nice shady tree and sat under it, watching the battle commence. Masami definitely had the advantage, and she caught up with Chibiusa quite easily. With a loud thud, Masami tackled Chibiusa. The two lay there, Masami grinning, and Chibiusa pouting.  
  
"You're it!" Masami declared triumphantly. Chibusa rolled around, and swatted her friend on the arm.  
  
"Not any more!" she teased. Masami retailiated, and soon the two were tagging each other back and forth until.  
  
"You're it!" they both declared at once. Masami blinked.  
  
"We're both it?"  
  
"I guess so," Chibiusa replied.  
  
"But then, who's left to tag?" almost immediately following Masami's question, both girls grew sinister smiles on their faces. They stood up, and began walking back over to where they had started.  
  
"Oh Mika-chaaaan."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
5 seconds later  
  
"DAMEEEE!!!!!!!!" shrieked the blonde girl as she ran as fast as she could to escape the other two.  
  
"Come on, Mika!" Chibiusa called out as she ran.  
  
"Yeah! It's only a game! We just want to play with you!" Masami taunted. They chased Mika back to the palace. They were in the back of the palace when suddenly, Mika stopped dead in her tracks. Masami caught up to her first, followed by Chibiusa.  
  
"Ha! You're it!" the pink haired girl announced. Mika didn't move.  
  
"Mika?" Mika slowly pointed towards something in front of her. "Nani?" Chibiusa looked where her friend was pointing. There in front of them were three shadowy figures standing in front of a terrified girl. The leader spoke up.  
  
"Now tell me where they are!"  
  
"I told you! I don't know what you're talking about!" the little girl answered in a shaking voice. Chibiusa motioned for Mika to back away. Mika sort of did that, only at a million miles an hour. Chibiusa turned around to Masami, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Masami? Oh no. Where is she?" she murmured. Quickly, Chibiusa ducked behind a tree and transformed into Sailormoon. She stepped out again, but when she did, the three shadow warriors (let's call them that from now on) were gone as well. "Argh. Where are they?" Sailormoon said as she began to look for where they might be. She had just about circled the palace when she saw them. She instinctively ducked behind a bush so she wouldn't be seen. The three shadow warriors were no longer terrorizing the pointless minor character I told you about earlier. Instead they had cornered a girl wearing a black sailor fuku and had long blackish-blue hair tied back in a pony-tail. She recognized the senshi, but couldn't really remember her name. The girl's name was Sailor Star Cluster, and she was in a big heap of trouble. One of the shadow figures had created a sword, and was holding it up to Cluster's neck. Sailormoon was wondering why the girl wasn't defending herself, when she spotted a star shaped brooch thingy lying on the ground about ten feet away. Without hesitation, she leaped out of her hiding spot. "Hey you!" she called out. The shadow warriors turned their heads. Sailormoon stepped forward. "I don't know what you want, but I won't let you hurt another senshi! I am Neo Sailormoon, and I will punish you!" Two of the three shadow warriors looked up at Sailormoon and smirked.  
  
"We can deal with you," they said in unison. They both charged at the same time, and fired green and red energy attacks.  
  
"YAAAAA!!!!!" Sailormoon shrieked just as the two attacks flew past her. "Geez, they're strong."  
  
Meanwhile, the leader was still threatening Cluster with her sword.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill -me-?" she demanded. The shadow woman's eyes shone gold for a brief moment, then once again disappeared into the endless shadow that was her body.  
  
"Why?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Because I was told." Cluster raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. You're the kind who obeys orders whether you understand them or not, aren't you?" she asked her attacker. "Just like a slave."  
  
"Shut up!" the shadow warrior answered angrily, while at the same time, pressing her sword even harder against Cluster's throat. She gasped as the blade cut through her skin. "Just shut up! A slave, am I?! Well when I get my real self back, I'll show you a slave!" The woman slashed her sword across Cluster's throat, and the girl collapsed to the ground, holding her bleeding neck. "But for now, I'll just have to follow my orders," she grumbled looking down at Cluster angrily. She raised her sword, and was about to bring it down on the wounded girl when a golden energy blast came sailing through the air, knocking the huge sword out of her hands. Sailormoon and the three shadow warriors looked up and saw three sailor senshi standing up in a tree. The senshi were identical to the shadow warriors, except for the fact that they weren't covered in shadows. The leader spoke up.  
  
"Let them go," she commanded. The shadow warrior who had been attacking Cluster glared at the new arrivals.  
  
"Theta." she grumbled. Sailortheta, Sailorphi, and Sailorchi jumped down from the tree.  
  
"I'll say it again. Let them go. They are not your concern." Theta demanded.  
  
"I must obey my orders," the lead shadow warrior responded. "Until you surrender, I have no choice but to do as I am told." Theta's eye's narrowed. She jumped, and in the blink of an eye, she and her teammates were standing in between Cluster and the shadow woman. The shadow woman gritted her teeth, clenched her teeth and glared furiously at the three senshi. Then, she cast her glance to her own teammates. "You haven't seen the last of me, Theta," she grumbled. Then, in a flash of light, they were gone. The three sailor senshi nodded to each other and began to walk away.  
  
"Matte!" came a voice from behind. The three senshi turned around to see Sailor Star Cluster standing up, holding her neck. She stared at the three strangers a while and then said, "Thank you." Theta smiled.  
  
"No problem, kid," she replied, then she and the other two leapt into the air and disappeared. Cluster decided it was her turn to vanish, so she quickly ducked behind a corner (of the palace) and detransformed. Sailormoon just sat there feeling awfully left out and confused.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Masami! Masami! Where are you?!" Chibiusa called out. Mika looked under a bush.  
  
"Masami? Are you under there?" Chibiusa sighed.  
  
"Mika, would you please-"  
  
"Usa-chan! Aino-san!" The two girls looked up to the source of the voice.  
  
"Masami-chan!!!" Chibiusa cried. Mika smiled.  
  
"Ha! We found you! Now it's our turn to hide!" (Poor, poor Mika.) Chibiusa raced up to her friend and flung her arms around her neck. Oo. Bad idea. Masami immediately jerked her head back in pain.  
  
"Masami-chan? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," Masami responded reassuringly. Too late. Chibiusa spotted the red wound on Masami's neck.  
  
"Are you sure? Let me see that." she murmured, getting closer. Masami sighed.  
  
"I told you already, it's nothing." Chibiusa slowly lowered Masami's collar. She froze when she saw the wound. It was in the same place she had seen Sailor Star Cluster's neck slashed a few minutes ago.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, Sorry about the graphic details in this chapter. I usually try to keep my morbidity to a minimum. 


End file.
